


Safe and Sound

by texting_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Bunker, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on deviantART, Tumblr Prompt, breakfast at the bunker, remastered, rewritten, season 10 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texting_fangirl/pseuds/texting_fangirl
Summary: Written to Capital Cities' 'Safe and Sound', prompted by tumblr:"Dean wakes up after an amazing night and gets breakfast cooked by the Reader"





	Safe and Sound

He opens his eyes and for a moment he’s unsure what awoke him. Then the smell of fresh-made coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes reaches his nose and a warm feeling pools in his stomach.  
He yawns and stretches, arms reaching out and touching the wall behind his bed, and a few joints make satisfying popping noises before he relaxes back into the sheets. He enjoys the sleepiness still lingering, the warm, undisturbed atmosphere.  
He can still smell you in the dry sheets around him; a wonderful mix of your perfume, gun powder and remains of the last night  
It surrounds him and he buries his nose in your pillow, spreading over the whole bed.  
Eventually he rolls back on his side and sits up, stomach protesting and demanding food now. As he swings his legs over the side his feet touch the fabric of his gray sweatpants. He glances down and even the small mountain of clothes makes him smile today.

 

The last serving of eggs gets placed on the third plate and you wipe your hands on a towel you carelessly flipped over your shoulder after setting the cooking utensil down again; Unaware of the silent watcher who leans in the doorframe with his hands in his pockets and admiring the sight of you.  
The sleeves of your too big shirt keep falling over your wrists and get shoved back up to your elbows constantly, giving the onlooker the impression you’re fragile and weak, but he knows better. Your appearance had fooled monsters and other hunters alike, but if the need arose you knew how to kick ass. Not with sheer muscle-power but technique.  
Only a small circle of people knew you were a former FBI Agent who had ‘retired’, to pick up hunting as a full time job.

“Morning beautiful.” Spoke his still husky voice in your ear as a pair of strong arm wraps protectively around your middle.  
“Morning, Dean.” You purr and turn your head to give the older Winchester a small kiss on the tip of his nose. “You want breakfast?”  
Holding up a plate you see how his eyes light up. “You’re an angel.”  
He says, and you grin at him.

After taking the plate from your hands he sets it back down on the table and his eyes meet your view. The light in the kitchen really makes the green in his eyes shine, and for a moment your breath falters.  
His warm palms slide down your arms as he parts his lips to say something, but he changes his mind and closes them again, looking down on you fondly.  
“What?” You ask, a smile playing around your lips, and he can’t believe you’re here.  
“It’s- It’s just...”  
You place a hand on his cheek and keep the eye contact.  
“You’re here.” One thumb strokes your cheek, and disbelief shines in his eyes.

You’re too good for me, he thinks.  
Everything I love is going to be taken from me sooner or later. And yet you are here. I love you.  
 _I love you._  
And before he can hold himself back the feelings are flowing over and the words tumble out of his mouth.  
“I love you.”  
It’s very quiet and soft, barely more than a whisper filled with a promise to protect you, love and a smile as bright as Heaven.

You mirror his expression for a long moment before answering him with a hug. Your arms reach up and out and wrap around his shoulders, and his body is a rock in the ocean of change.  
He feels a lump in his throat as he has to think about all the thousand things out there that could tear you from his grasp, hurt you, destroy you, and his eyes gloss over.  
His nose is a bit sniffy when he bends down so you don’t have to stand on your toes all the time, and he hides his face in your hair so the world may never know how much you mean to him.

The moment passes when another pair of feet enter the kitchen and Sam’s voice speaks up.  
“Morning.”  
It’s still raspy from sleep and he’s undoubtly been lured here by the delicious smell of breakfast.  
“Morning, Sam.” You smile after turning around and nod towards a plate with an extra-large pancake.  
His features light up and he returns your smile while his brother fiddles with something on his serving to hide his soft side.  
As soon as the younger hunter has left the room his older brother breaths out heavily, his hands gripping the edge of the counter.

“Hey. Hey Dean, it’s okay, it’s okay.” You mumble and run your hands over his back, not sure what caused him to be so upset all of a sudden.  
He shakes his head and stares down on the metal in front of him.  
It takes another few heartbeats before he manages to speak.  
“Don’t... Don’t get yourself killed, ‘kay? Can you do that for me?” His arms are back around you and he looks into your eyes. “Please.”  
A sad smile is on your face because you know you can’t, you can’t know for sure what awaits you, but you nod nonetheless.  
You take his face in your hands and gently press a kiss to his lips.  
“I won’t. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I remember there was an alternate sad ending I wrote for this but I'm glad I seem to have lost it.
> 
> Originally posted to my deviantArt Account.


End file.
